Missing puzzle piece
by TheDarkForcesAreHere
Summary: Nymphadora Tonks had felt something for Remus Lupin for a while now. While fighting along side her, Remus shows he cares but one mistake could cost him everything. Will Remus make everything alright again?


_**Disclaimer: I do not own the death eaters, members of the order, Euston station, Remus Lupin or Nymphadora Tonks. They're not mine, sadly**_

Most people tried their best not to pay any attention to the strange bunch of people that came out of Euston station and stood in front of the benches facing Eds Diner. The man in the front of the group was a peculiar looking man with a wooden leg and glass eye who went by the name of Alastor Moody. The group he was leading was a mixture of Aurors and members of the order of the phoenix. Earlier this week the minister for magic himself had asked Alastor to gather together a group of witches and wizards he trusted to guard Euston Station and to ward off any funny business as an insider had told the minister that death  
eaters were planning an attack on the muggles at that station.

Alastor was too busy giving the group of five their orders to notice the girl with pink bubble gum hair sneak up behind him and start mocking him silently. When Alastor finally noticed the girl was standing innocently beside him with her arms behind her back but he still jumped six foot into the air at the sight of her

"Tonks" He growled after regaining his breath "What the bloody hell are you playing at?"

"Nothing sir" She smiled sweetly

"How many times?" He glared at her "Do I have to tell you not to call me sir?"

The girl merely shrugged at him, continuing to smile then winking at him

"You're too cheeky for your own good"

"I know" She smirked

"He's right you know" An older man by the name of Remus Lupin whispered to her once Alastor began talking once again "You're going to get in trouble one day"

"Oh really?" She looked up at Remus, her eyes twinkling like they always did when she looked at him

She had known Remus barely a year and was already falling for him. In Nymphadora Tonks' eyes he was the definition of perfect. She loved everything about him, unfortunately though she didn't think he returned the feelings.

"Lastly" Moody was finishing off his instructions "Remus you and Tonks are to keep watch out here understood?"

"Of course" Remus began walking around the square outside the station as the others filed off, Tonks however was still staring after Remus dreamily

"Nymphadora!" Alastor barked at her, hitting his stick on the floor

Her eyes flickered to him as her hair started to turn tomato red "_Don't _call me Nymphadora"

Alastor simply glared at her for a few more seconds before walking back inside the station. Tonks shook her head, turning her hair back to her favourite bubble gum pink. Nymphadora Tonks hated her first name, for reasons she wouldn't say and reasons others could only guess at, therefore she preferred to go by Tonks and anyone who dared call her Nymphadora would face her wrath as Alastor would have if he wasn't the best auror ever and if he hadn't walked away so quickly.

Tonks sighed and started walking around the square, attracting quite a few weird looks from people with suitcases, obviously going on a trip, and those in suits, obviously coming home from work. Tonks didn't care though, she was used to people giving her odd looks and not just because of her hair but also the clothes she chose to wear. Today she thought she looked quite normal, she was wearing a red shirt, black jacket buttoned half way, black tights, her favourite black boots and a light blue skirt but then again what was normal in Tonks' opinion was absolutely mental in others but she didn't care, the last thing she wanted to do was fit in.

Tonks caught Remus' eye across the square and smiled at him, a smile which he returned with his famous sweet grin, the one that always made Tonks go weak at the knees. In an attempt to make sure she didn't collapse right there and cause a sceptical of herself, Tonks sat on an empty bench and looked down at her nails.

She was so engrossed in staring at her cuticles and making sure the blush that always made itself known in Remus' presence that she didn't notice the shadow of another person thrown across the concrete next to hers. Tonks looked up, her hair flashing white from the shock before she realized who it was and her hair turned back to normal.

"Oh" She smiled shyly "Hi Remus"

He smiled back again the sighed, the smile still playing on his lips "Tonks, you're going to get caught by a muggle one of these days, you've got to be more careful"

"I'm sure a muggle wouldn't notice"

Remus rolled his eyes at the pink haired girl and placed an arm around her shoulders, oblivious to the chills that ran down her spine and the slight blush of roses that crept onto her cheeks "I'll let you in on a secret, if you want to keep your job then its best not to expose your... abilities to muggles"

Tonks rolled her eyes and shifted slightly closer to the man she loved in silence "My ability to do what?" she turned her head up from staring at her nails to look him in the eyes, those beautiful blue eyes "This?" after asking this Tonks made her hair grow long, curly and made it go cobalt blue

"Tonks!" He cried, hiding her from the view of any onlookers until he was sure that her hair was back to pink

For Tonks this was pure bliss, in an attempt to hide her hair Remus had wrapped his arms around her, unintentionally pushing her head against his chest, and now she had no intentions of moving at all because of the feeling of safety this brought her.

"Tonks?" Remus asked, trying his best to ignore the shivers that were running down his spine and the sharp electric shock that he felt when Nymphadora touched him

"Mmm?" Tonks breathed, completely forgetting where she was and what she was doing, just breathing in his sweet scent

"Are you alright?" This question was all the push Tonks needed to remind her of where she was and what she was doing

"I'm s-sorry" She stuttered, cursing the blush that had made its way onto her cheeks as she sat up straight once more

"It's alright" Remus smiled, practically hitting himself for letting a thought about how cute she was cross his mind

Remus Lupin was feeling very conflicted. On one hand he had his love for the adorable pink haired girl that, just minutes ago, was in his arms but on the other he had the horrible thought of hurting her, add that onto him being too old, poor and dangerous for her and you've got the reasons that Remus Lupin refused to act on his feelings towards Nymphadora Tonks.

Remus hastily got off the bench and began patrolling around the area, occasionally looking into shop windows so it didn't seem too suspicious.

Tonks sighed and hit herself inwardly, what would Remus think of her now?

_He's probably thinking that you're such an immature child that he should bother wasting his time on you _A cruel voice inside Tonks' mind told her

"Nymphadora" Tonks heard Moody call from the doors, causing people to turn and stare, not just because of the mention of such a weird name but also because of Moody's scars and metal leg

"It's Tonks'" She hissed once she reached him, not wanting to attract any more attention to them, the kind of attention a yelling match across the square would bring

"It's getting dark" He told her, watching the sky and ignoring her completely "Watch out, warn Remus that, if today, this is the most likely time they'll strike" Moody left without another word to go back inside

Tonks sighed and walked over to Remus "Wotcher Remus" She giggled to herself when he jumped "Moody says to tell you that if anytime they'd come now, so be on alert"

"Thank you Nymphadora" He told her as she walked away

"It's Tonks" She whispered, not really minding her name so much when he was the one saying it

Moody was right, it was getting Dark. The sky was turning the yellowy orangey pinkie shade of Twilight and, much to her irritation, more people had flooded into the station, people who were coming home from work and had no idea of the danger they had just wandered into.

Tonks had just settled herself onto another bench when a loud whooshing sound came from above. Tonks looked up and, true to her fears; there were several clouds of black lines patterned across the beautiful sky.

She looked at Remus for a second, he stared right back at her, before they both ran into the station at the same time. They met up with the other Aurors quickly as people began to run, screaming in fear as flashes of green danced across the walls and floor. The muggles had moved out of the way, allowing the members of the order and the Aurors a clear view of who they were facing

Leading the group of death eaters was none other than Bellatrix Lestrange, Voldemort's, most trusted follower and Tonks' aunt. Behind her were The Carrows and several other masked death eaters

"C'mon then Aurors, we came to see what you can do. Especially how well you've trained my precious little niece Alastor" Bellatrix let out an evil laugh that made her eyes dance "Unless of course you've come to watch us torture some muggles, in that case feel free to join in. Unless, Nymphadora, you're a coward, just like your daddy was"

Tonks' eyes narrowed at the woman she didn't know, the woman who was her enemy and the same woman she was forced to call family. It was rare for you to find something that annoyed Nymphadora, her name was one of those rare things, and someone calling her father, her brave father who sacrificed nearly everything to make sure Tonks wasn't judged by her mother's family throughout her childhood, a coward.

Remus glanced nervously at the pink haired woman who was glaring dangerously at Bellatrix. He knew that only a few seconds had passed and he had to do something to calm Nymphadora down before she did something she'd either regret or pay for later when something flittered across his mind, the unforgivable curses. Remus knew the Aurors had been given special permission from the minister for magic to use them. There were only three unforgivables and Remus didn't know which one Tonks would use.

_Avada Kedavra _The killing curse, which was an unlikely curse for Nymphadora to use against her aunt

_Crucio _This was a more likely curse for Nymphadora to want to use but it required great strength and the caster had to really want their victim to feel intense pain

_Imperio_ This one wouldn't do much against Bellatrix as she would only be under Tonks' control for a few seconds before it was overpowered

While Remus was puzzling over which curse Tonks was likely to use the pink haired girl had raised her wand, aiming it right at her aunt

"Crucio!" She cried, sending the unforgivable curse at her aunt

Bellatrix's evil laugh turned into cries of pain as she fell to her knees. Tonks was relieved it as working but that relief turned to dread as the evil witch's cries of pain turned, once more, into malicious laughter.

Bellatrix rose off the floor and with a flick of her finger, ordered the death eaters forward. The members of the order and the Aurors sprung into action. Tonks was left alone, facing her aunt.

"Nice try kid" Bellatrix sneered "Crucio"

Tonks felt the curse hit her at the same moment her legs gave way and she fell to the floor. Bellatrix's evil laugh rang in her ears as she struggled to see through the heavy fog of pain that was controlling her senses

"Fighting you is almost _too _easy" Bellatrix laughed, the sound was closer now

The pain was lifted and Tonks was left panting on the floor, her limbs still aching horribly. She opened her eyes to see the tip of Bellatrix's wand near the tip of her nose

"Imperio" The witch whispered, her black eyes dancing with the laughter she fought to keep inside

Tonks felt her mind being taken over. It was like all of her senses were being relaxed and she could feel safe in the hands of Bellatrix Lestrange. Tonks felt like she was dreaming the feeling was so relaxing, she would choose this over Crucio any day.

Across the hall Remus had just defeated Alecto Carrow and was now looking around for Tonks, he knew she was fighting Bellatrix Lestrange and wanted to make sure she was alright. What Remus saw shocked him; Tonks was standing there with a dreamy expression on her face while she had her wand pointed at Proudfoot's back as he fought with a masked death eater

"Ok, ok" Bellatrix grinned "Now kill him!"

"No" Remus gasped and started running across the station to get to Nymphadora before she split her soul and killed a friend

"Avada Ked-" The last word hadn't even left Nymphadora's lips before Remus was there, gripping the tops of her arms and staring into her dazed blue eyes

"Nymphadora you don't have to do this, you can fight it" Remus pleaded with her while Bellatrix scowled, continuing to order Tonks around

"What?" Tonks' eyes focused on Remus "Don't call me Nymphadora!"

Remus smiled and felt the sudden urge to kiss her but suppressed it, it wasn't a good idea and especially not with the current circumstances

"C'mon" Remus' smile widened "We have a battle to win"

By now most of the death eaters had retreated and Remus ran off to help Kingsley fight Antonin Dolohov

Tonks turned back to Bellatrix Lestrange, raising her wand as she did so

"This isn't the last you'll see of me, kid" Bellatrix sneered at Tonks, noticing she was losing more death eaters "I'll be back Nymphadora, and I'll get you" She laughed maliciously

"It's Tonks bitch" Tonks hissed as Bellatrix disapparated with her death eaters

All Tonks wanted to do was go home and forget this whole ordeal but the muggle police had other ideas, they were questioning what had happened and it would be some time until the minister came to make them forget so the Aurors had to stay there until then.

Tonks walked over to Remus and shifted uncomfortably on the spot

"Thank you" she said quietly "I don't know what I would have done without you Remus"

"It's ok Nymph- Tonks" He smiled at her, aware of the presence of the muggles and the other Aurors and order members

Tonks felt like she couldn't move from the intense gaze of Remus' eyes. It was like being under Imperio again, but this time in a good way. Remus made everything seem better for Tonks; he was absolutely perfect to her. He made the world what he wanted it to be and she wanted to know what that was like. He'd opened her eyes to so many new things since they met and she wanted to be closer to him.

Remus loved Tonks. He knew that but he also knew he couldnt hurt her so when a few seconds had passed he sighed "We can't do this Tonks"

"Do what?" She asked

"This" He gestured to her "All of this, we can't be together"

"Why not?" Tonks objected "I like you and you..."

"I like you too Tonks" Remus admitted

"Then what's the problem?" She demanded

"I'm too... dangerous for you"

"Don't" Tonks begged "Don't give me the whole I'm too dangerous, I'm too poor or I'm too old crap. For once Remus, for once please listen to your heart"

"Ok" Remus sighed, his head was telling him that this was a horrible idea but his heart was yelling at him to take her in his arms and kiss her. So many people had been hurt because of him and he refused to be the one that clipped this angels wings "I'm sorry"

Tonks felt like she had just fallen off cloud nine, Remus didn't like her. He thought she was nothing more than an immature little kid who he shouldn't waste his time on and he was totally right. Tonks noticed her pink hair had turned a mousy brown. Tonks looked up at Remus, fighting tears "Its fine" With this she disapparated to her flat near Grimmuald place.

Tonks threw her coat in the corner of the living room and sat on the sofa, her tears filling her eyes and running freely down her cheeks. A thunder storm was raging outside, Tonks hated thunder but she'd never tell anyone that. Ever since she'd met him Tonks had dreamt of Remus holding her in his arms and comforting her on nights such as these but now that would never happen.

Remus felt horrible for doing that to dear, sweet, little Tonks. She didn't deserve to have her heart broken by him; she didn't deserve to have her heart broken by anyone. She was such an amazing, special and beautiful woman that any man would be lucky to have her. Any man who wasn't dangerous for her, like he was.

"She likes you" Alastor Moody grunted as they passed Tonks' flat in the rain, Remus had looked at the living room window and seen a dim light but no sign of Tonks "I mean she really likes you, wouldn't shut up about you after she first met you. No one wanted to go on patrol with her for a while because she yakked nonstop about you"

"I like her too but..."

"But what?" Alastor stopped him; the rain was getting heavier now and was making Remus' hair drip

"I'm too old for her, she needs someone her age" Remus looked down

"She needs you"

Remus glanced up "I'm too poor, I can't hold down a job because of what I am, how will I support her?"

"You really think Tonks cares about that?" Alastor asked

"I'm far too dangerous for her" Remus ran his hands through his hair "I don't want to hurt her"

"Well you're doing a crap job of that" Alastor growled "If you don't want to hurt her then get your ass over there and sweep that girl off her feet"

Remus looked back at Tonks' flat and then at moody but he was gone. Remus made up his mind and started to run.

Tonks was slightly better now that she'd had a good cry but she still felt horrible. Remus would never love her and she felt horrible but she couldnt blame him. She could never blame him, he was so sweet and kind and she made the mistake of thinking his kindness was something more. She felt so idiotic!

"Why am I so stupid?" Tonks asked herself, throwing her box of tissues on the floor

A voice from behind her made Tonks jump "You're not stupid"

Tonks span around on the sofa and saw Remus Lupin standing behind her, soaking wet and dripping from head to toe. Tonks thought he'd never looked so handsome. Remus came and knelt in front of her

"You're funny and smart and beautiful and so amazing" His eyes were boring into her own

"Remus you don't like me" She reminded him, wishing truly that he did

"I do Tonks, I really do" He cupped her face with his hand and watched as her brown hair turned back to pink more vibrant and beautiful than ever "I'd go back in time and change what I said if I could, but I can't. I love you Nymphadora Tonks and I've been stupid not to see it until now and I know you probably can't forgive me for hurting you like tha-"

Remus couldnt finish his sentence as Nymphadora had thrown her arms around his neck and pushed her soft lips against his own. It took Remus a second for his brain to respond but when he did he kissed her back passionately and placed his hands on either side of her waist, holding her against him.

Remus felt complete, he had finally found someone that he loved more than anything. Nymphadora Tonks was his missing puzzle piece, two little pieces that were lost alone but when you put them together they fit each other perfectly.

Remus had finally found his missing puzzle piece

Nymphadora Tonks still hated her name, the mere thought of it made her shudder but hearing the words come from Remus Lupin's lips made her name seem just a little bit better. Tonks didn't want to let Remus go once she had a grip on him, she wanted to stay holding onto him forever but that was it. They had forever

Nymphadora had finally found her missing puzzle piece

_**Hey!**_

_**This is my first one shot and I would just like to thank y'all for reading it. I recently fell in love with Tonks and Remus so a lot of my stories and one shots will be about them. I hope you liked this!**_

_**Please tell me what you think and leave me a review!**_

_**Venus **_


End file.
